timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Betsy Ross
Betsy Ross (1752-1836) was an American woman who is rumored to have created the first American flag in the late 1700's. In the Show She appears in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag". In the episode, General Washington has lost his army because his troops left to join Ross' commune, where there is no violence or democracy. Otto tries to convince her to let the soldiers go and that democracy will make the country greater, but she stumps him when she argues that war is immoral and that democracy just gives power to rich people. After Otto and Time Squad leave to tell Washington, Samuel Adams and John Hancock arrive from Boston with coffee for everyone, making everyone go crazy. Ross then admits defeat, realizing that the men should have freedom of choice, and makes a flag for Washington's army. Appearance Ross is a tall, skinny woman with long and wavy red hair. She wears a colonial cap at a tilt on her head, and wears a small blue tank top and a flower-designed purple skirt, exposing her belly. She wears round glasses and makeup, and has small sandals. She also has a small strand of hair that stick out on her forehead and her hair is filled with flowers. Also note that her eyes are shaded pink instead of white. Samuel Adams apparently finds Ross attractive. Personality Ross has the personality of a typical 60's hippie, saying that she "doesn't need her father telling her what to do," and that Washington is the problem because he is "the establishment." She created her commune to connect people back to nature and to spread equality among them, unaware how unsanitary some of her conditions are. She calls herself "Moonbeam" in the commune and creates ponchos for everyone in psychedelic patterns. Ross dislikes the idea of democracy, claiming that "in a few hundred years, it will just be another name for capitalism." She calls Otto a fascist because he wants someone to lead the men, but she eventually agrees it is a good idea when she loses her companions to Washington, deciding to help his cause. She drinks coffee later, but doesn't go crazy for some reason. In Real History Betsy Ross was an American seamstress who worked in the upholstery business during the Revolutionary War. It's apparently a rumor that she actually created the first flag as a suggestion she did to George Washington after doing a visit to him, but it's widely-accepted as a fact. Ross made flags for the Pennsylvania navy during the American Revolution, and she even got a commemorative postage stamp in 1952. Trivia * She's the first historical woman who's the main focus of an episode and the second one to appear in the show after Joséphine Bonaparte. Gallery BetsyRoss.jpg|Larry's arm/computer displaying Ross. Episode19-13.jpg|Ross' commune Episode19-15.jpg|Ross made ponchos for everybody. Episode19-16.jpg|Ross calls Otto a fascist for demanding the soldiers back. Episode19-17.jpg|Ross gives Time Squad ponchos and a tour. Episode19-19.jpg|Ross calls democracy a farce. Episode19-24.jpg|Ross is upset when her companions drink coffee. Episode19-27.jpg|After admitting defeat, Ross shows Washington a flag. Episode19-28.jpg|Ross drinks some coffee, but doesn't go crazy. Episode19-29.jpg|Ross salutes Time Squad with everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters